In many mirror products today, a very uniform fit between an edge of a glass shape and a surrounding flush mounted bezel or housing is desired to produce an aesthetically pleasing product. A large or non-uniform gap between the glass edge and the bezel or housing is unsightly. A uniform gap produces a smooth, pleasing, seamless transition between the bezel or housing and the mirror element. Lack of uniformity in the gap of traditional mirror products may be attributed to conventional cutting techniques including scribe and break, abrasive wheel, and water jet cutting techniques. Large gaps may be present between bezels and/or housings and the glass of the mirror products to prevent the accumulation of stress in the glass as the mirror product undergoes a change in thermal conditions such as a change in size due to thermal expansion or contraction. The gaps may provide a space for the mirror glass, bezel and/or housing with different thermal expansion coefficients to expand and contract into without causing damage to the glass.